Sonic Chronos Sonic's story
by silverofaheartless
Summary: as the world is thretened once more, the timelines clash as heroes from an erased timeline fight once more together to battle like never before, friends fight to collect the emeralds before the enemy but who is the enemy? made as a gameline story
1. Running in and back again PT 1

First chapter of sonic story, I gotta figure out how I'm gonna start silver's he may be a little late his story anyway :)

The master emerald stolen, G.U.N. is angry, Everyones after our favorite speedster and he can't figure out why. The story begins

* * *

Chapter one: running in and back again

A paper flew by as a burst of wind zoomed through the empty park straight up the hill to the leaned birch tree on top, the headline 'the festival of Soleanna kicked as princess Elise the third greets citizens' That was the topic in a lot of the places sonic the hedgehog had visited recently. He himself was watching from the rooftops that night the festival was lively. He yawned tiredly from where he stood under the birch tree in the national park f new-Westopolis. He was bored, the park was oddly empty today except for the couple of children in the attached skate park a little ways off. He watched them drowsily and lay down against the tree with his arms behind his head.

"man what I wouldn't give for eggman to start attacking something, to bad guess I can snooze" he yawned again, but perked up he opened one eye to see tails flying towards him waving his arms around wildly.

"Sonic! Wake up!"The blue hedgehog was up in a second stretching his legs out, Tails landed in front of him panting. "Knuckles is looking for you and he's really angry with you"

"When is knuckle head ever happy with me?" Sonic scratched his ear with a grin. "What was that!" tails backed away nervously, sonic spun around and back flipped away from the furious echidna.

"What's up?" sonic dodged another swing and hopped into the birch tree, Knuckles punched the tree knocking the hedgehog out, sonic landed getting into a defensive position with a sneer.

"Don't what's up me! Give me back the master emerald now!" knuckles got his fists up ready to lunge at him, sonic frowned un-amused. "Aren't you supposed to guard it?" Knuckles dropped his stance.

"Yes as guardian it is my duty to guard and protect the master emerald." He crossed his arms waiting for Sonic's reply.

"Well you're a lousy guard."

"WHAT!" sonic waved with a smile. "Sorry bud gotta run" He burst into a run towards the skate park.

"GET BACK HERE!"Knuckles followed as best he could, tails looked around for a second then took off after them. "Guy's, wait for me!"

Sonic looked around he could hear knuckles fuming close behind. He had to think of a way to ditch his follower, he looked forward again. "Perfect" He sped up and burst into a small hut near the skate park entrance and out the exit on a red and yellow with a jolly Rodger symbol on the bottom. "Sonic!"

"See ya buddy" He zoomed into the park going off ramps performing kick flips and three sixty twists in the air, he even burst through the water of the large fountain after grinding across one of the floating rails, he stopped when he got to a fork.

"Straight or down?" He looked back knuckles was fuming, he kicked the ground a couple times to push forward as he took the straight path.

"Target sighted" He looked back. "Wahoo seems I'm a popular hedgehog this evening, sorry no time for autographs" A small plane like hovercraft followed him with a buzz; it fired tiny missiles from the launcher on its bottom. Missing, creating holes in the pathway ahead but the blue hedgehog wasn't about to let those stop him. He dodged them skilfully.

"Come on that it?" he balanced himself as if he were on his air gear, the ground rumbled as knuckles burst out of the ground his shovel claws clear on his fists.

"Got you now" he roared, sonic smirked. A burst of water threw him into the air. "Just my luck, have a safe flight" Cracks formed in the pathway and Strange water began arching as it connected with each hole.

"ooh, water slides" he joked dodging another missile, his board suddenly split in half as a missile struck it. "Whoa" He was about to jump off when from the water two odd strips grabbed both his legs and stuck him on top of the water arcs in the path.

He slid across the water like he was on a grind rail hoping from arc to arc, "this feeling...its familiar" he kept both arms out to keep his balance.

"Not so fast" He saw solders lined up cutting off the exit of the park and the entrance into the city. "Sorry no time" He hopped onto a fence grinding along; the soldiers blasted the end of the fence making the bar curve up.

"Here we go!" he zoomed up the cut off bar high into the air, he shot over the giant black gate with white lettering 'New-Westopolis' on the top.

"Stop!" the soldiers watched as the hedgehog disappeared over them and into the city.


	2. roof scap ad PT 2

**Roof-Scap-ad**

He continued gliding up, span into a ball and aimed to land on the nearest roof top, the minute his foot touched the roof he was running collecting rings as he sped across the roofs.

"Target escaping, pursuing now" He continued hopping from roof-to-roof as a black helicopter hovered over him, he jumped to a lower roof ,allowing him to see the hustling pedestrians below and the street full of cars.

"What's up with them is shadow out tarnishing my good name again?" He laughed and nearly chocked as a red blast lit his path.

"Very unlikely" He looked across the way to the rooftop opposite to him where his seemingly dark double skated keeping the exact same pace as sonic. "Hey, you're after me too?" Sonic asked with a smile as he jumped up ring dashed to a window sill, he spun along the side of the seemingly glass building.

"The commander has asked me to bring you to him" Shadow stated as he continued along the opposite side.

"I see well sorry I don't want to, besides this is fun" Sonic jumped into a building across, side dashing from walls in the rooms then jumped out grabbing a flag pole. He swung three times then let go propelling himself up he kicked up the building walls in a triangle jump manner till he reached the top once more grabbing the ledge he flipped up and ran again.

"Well I must take you to him" Shadow was still exactly aligned with sonic; the blue hedgehog waved and began speeding up.

"I won't fail, sonic he said I have to bring you in alive not conscience" he almost sounded happy as he began to glow slightly then disappeared, sonic kept going dodging shadow's chaos spears as they appeared and tried to impede his progress. Te helicopter appeared right in front of the building he was running across.

"Oh goody" Sonic looked around he was nearing the end of the roof he was running on and there was a helicopter in between him and a huge tower on the top was a blinking red light was the silhouette on the tip he knew as shadow, it was dark now with the only light the full moon up in the sky.

"here I come" He hit the edge and jumped landing inside of the helicopter everyone looked at him surprised. He smiled and leaped out the other open door landed on the side of the side of the building, and before he could fall he started up the side avoiding open windows and the chaos spears.

"YO!" he screamed, shadow seemed almost surprised as sonic zoomed up knocking him off his perch on the top of the building, Sonic took his spot on the top. "Oops that was quite a fall" he looked down holding one hand over his head to block the glare of the moonlight on the building below, the helicopter flew up shining a search light at him.

"Cease fighting, give up" A soldier yelled, sonic jumped backwards off the building as shadow leaped from the helicopter after him. Sonic laughed "Take a juice on me friend" He spun into a ball and dashed into him throwing him into a window on the tower and dived down the side as fast as he could hitting a low roof he ran across two more roofs and jumped over the city boarder gate into the beginning of the outskirts of town.

"Guess I lost them" he laughed, "Not quite!" He almost fell sideways as he slid to a stop, knuckles was climbing out of a hole in the ground fire seemed to burn in his eyes as he readied for a brawl.

"Whoa chill out buddy" he showed his hands up defensively. "Don't tell me to chill out, you've wasted enough of my time now give back the master emerald!" he stomped the ground furiously; sonic looked at him sheepishly as he poked his pinkie into his ear.

"Problemo, I don't have it"

"Liar!"

"Why am I being chased around today?" almost as an answer knuckles lunged forward cracking a dead tree as he missed the speedy hedgehog, sonic ran away from every one of knuckles efforts of attack till he was heaving for breath.


	3. Ghost talk

Ghost talk

"Sooo...are you done?" Sonic yawned, knuckles jumped at him and missed entirely on his own. "Uh, knuckles I'm over here" he waved at him. The echidna groaned as he stood up again.

"Now, are you going to tell me or not?" he asked sarcastically, knuckles frowned crossing his arms. "You should know you were there!"

"Maybe it wasn't me, it's not the first time someone mistakes me for someone else" he raised a finger and said in a matter of fact tone; knuckles scratched his head as he pondered narrowing his gaze on the blue hedgehog, "Fine! I'll accept that for now" he grumbled the last bit crossing his arms, sonic smirked.

"Kay thanks, now tell me what's up" sonic waited till knuckles cleared his throat and began retelling his story, "as you know it is my duty that the master emerald is to be protected and kept on Angel Island to keep it afloat. Well you touched the master emerald this morning said 'it will happen soon time will eradicate by revenge' and some other stuff, when I went to talk to you, you knocked me of the altar with some tornado. When I got up to the top you and the emerald was gone!" knuckles heaved angrily, sonic thought for a moment.

"I didn't do it"

"You told me that already" knuckles snorted, sonic shrugged then heard chuckling. Both of them looked around noticing a cavern entrance nearby.

"Who's there?" knuckles yelled, the chuckling got louder.

"Thank you" a deep yet childish voice spoke, the two mobians exchanged looks. "For what?" sonic asked, knuckles yelped as he was thrown to the ground a blue chaos emerald bounced from him to the ground. "For the emerald"

A white smoke rose over the emerald and a ghost formed with two separate floating hands, its eyes were but red gleaming holes and its mouth hung open. Its black tongue went around the emerald and before they could do anything it was swallowed.

"Hey give that back!" Knuckles jumped after him but the ghost dissipated and he landed in his own dug hole. It reappeared over him and began laughing as it flew off into the cavern and a blue dash quickly followed.

Sonic dodged rock spikes and continued pursuing the ghost thief till he chased it to a large stair case leading up the ghost disappeared with another laugh. "Catch us if you can" the hedgehog herd crumbling from behind then in front, he sped up the stairs. As he went along his way was lighting up with multicoloured flames coming from hanging lantern on either side. He whistled then heard the rumbling once more and found bombs rolling down the stair case at him. Quickly side stepping away then noticed that the stairs were crumbling behind him.

He sped up causing a sonic boom, the blur continued dodging bombs till he reached another opening, he ran through and nearly stopped but decided against it. He was running on air lanterns continued to light his way as he went along below he could see a wide river flowing every step he took mist would appear under his foot. "There better not be a pot hole ahead." He joked, his ears twitched when he heard a loud creaking sound and ducked. What looked like a giant spiked log swung over him swinging from a giant chain and the ghost smiled from where he sat on top of it.

"Hey there, looks like fun mind if I tag along?" he jumped up as it swung back landing on it. Ghosts started appearing everywhere filling the room with maniacal laughter, The hedgehog smirked seeing his way across he jumped off the log and began homing his way across the area following a blue trail of fire below him.

"Catch hedgehog!" He heard the same demonic voice and felt something hit him from behind he fell down landing directly in the blazing trail. "Owie!" he cried he started hopping then noticed the tail of the flame dissipating behind him, he burst into a run up the fire trail.

"Capture him you fool's! Capture the blue wind!"A different voice spoke this time it was a higher pitch and seemed to resound through the whole cave, the ghosts started getting more determined they appeared in the trail throwing bombs at the running hero. He side stepped away from the bombs once more on the way he saw that the road ahead was beginning to light up. The flame ended and the hedgehog fell and dashed up a trail of rings onto a stone slab he ran up and slid to a stop.

"Wow, talk about spooky town" He ran up a path with glowing red veins, stopped and looked around. He was in a torch lit cavern and some of the stones resembled ghosts one in particular was where he had just emerged from he stood on what looked like the tongue of an open mouthed ghost with red steam coming from its eyes a swinging chain from the roof held an upside down torch lighting the room.

He got to the top of the path where a wooden barricade stopped him; he hopped over it landing on a steel train track with no footing and no time to stop he began sliding down the twisting trail of track sparks flying out behind him as he hit curves and two loops he even slid through an unsuspecting ghost causing it to dissipate. He noticed cages with fire in them and a faint laughing.

"Trick Or treat!" he glanced back and spun to sped up; a large train zoomed after him with the face of the ghost covering most of it another smaller ghost with twirling eyes sat behind it with bombs and began tossing them.

Sonic jumped from rail to rail four set side by side and every few times flames spat out of the trains light hitting the two middle rails. "Toasty...got to think" he nearly fell as spikes now began popping out of the rails.

He saw a spike then felt his back engulf in a strong painful heat, he fell into blackness the feeling was halted. he snapped back to reality and grabbed at the air his hands rested on something hard and wet." peek-a-boo!" he held the bottom of the train as it floated on nothing, but still seemed to be going at incredible speeds as the scenery sped by in blurs of colour.

"Hey you're pretty fast" he laughed but abruptly stopped as he saw where they were headed. The train laughed and sped up, Sonic gulped looking around for anything he could grab onto, meters away was a large reddened wall and had but blackness below.

"Sonic!" He was grabbed as the train flew through the wall; the hedgehog looked up and saw red. "H-hey there knuckles, nice of you to drop in" the echidna had one fist in the wall and one hand around the blue hedgehogs shoulder glaring angrily down at him. "Shush or I'll drop you" Sonic smiled, knuckles beamed at him then they heard the too familiar laughter once more.

"Come out you cowards!" knuckles challenged, sonic heard the train's horn. "As you wish"

Almost out of reflex he planted his feet on the wall and charged straight up jerking the red echidna from his grip in the wall. "What are you—" knuckles was holding both arms on the blue speedster as he hiked up the craggy surface of the wall, he looked back and saw the ghost train halfway out the rock face as it gave chase.

"Knuckles, look at the front you see that glow?" knuckles looked at the train. "Ya. Why?"

"I'll distract him, you grab the glowing part." Knuckles scoffed. "Why?"

"It's the chaos emerald he stole" before anymore questions could be asked the hedgehog was in a spin dash heading towards the train, knuckles glided down landing on the face he grabbed the emerald and jerked.

The train cried out as it started crumbling to pieces, the cave started shaking, knuckles let go of the train and gripped the wall. "I got it!" he looked around at the crumbling cavern. "Sonic?"

He looked down to see the hedgehog disappear into darkness.


	4. Deep aquarian

**Deep Aquarian **

He fell into nothingness the air was but most fog all around him. He strained to look up to see if his partner was able to follow but there was nothing but a distant echo. He tried grabbing the wall but to no avail he pushed off the wall then noticed a cyan glow resonating from below him.

"I'm not your master" There was a cry, he fell got closer and closer to the light turquoise glow then recognized it.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" The glowing mobian looked up just in time for the blue hedgehog to collide with him. Sonic grabbed his friend and readjusted him in the air so that they were facing each other.

"Silver?" The younger hedgehog opened one eyes surprised then both were wide, the blue mobian couldn't help but crack a smile. "Hey long time no see" His smile shrunk when the other hedgehog replied with a golden glare.

"Let go of me!" the albino hissed, sonic pushed himself away slightly now both were falling down through the fog. The blue hero was about to comment when his ear twitched to a dripping sound, his smile immediately vanished.

"Hey...d-do you hear that?" he searched below fearful of his nemesis, "Water"

Then they hit it, cold and wet he froze. Water, he repeated the word mentally as he slowly ran out of air as he began getting a panicky feeling. He noticed a glow from above him but he was suddenly paralyzed as his vision of darkness lit up in a green shell.

"It's ok you can breath now hurry up before you get any bluer...if that's possible"

Sonic gasped hard, letting air enter his lungs. He scanned around then below, there was a floor covered in green moss and rocky crags. Among the moss was a cracked and torn up pathway destroyed pillars on either side, the path led to a ruined city of crumbling white building the most noticeable was a large structure in the center.

The structure resembled that of an olden bell tower most likely home to many different creatures. He lowered in his new bubble; "hey this thing lit everything up, nice work buddy" He smiled at silver who simply nodded as he focused on controlling the two lowering shells of psychokenesis.

Sonic shrugged and continued scanning around enthusiastically; he landed on the head of one of the crackly pillars. "Where are we?" he looked to his younger friend who landed behind him a large childish smile crossed his face showing his interest in the area.

Silver looked up towards the buildings sonic followed his gaze staring at the tall crooked bell tower.

"Talk about water-opolis, this place looks cool" He jumped down to the road below startling a school of fish, he was about to walk when he noticed the bubble weaver. He glanced up to his other bubble buddy who looked tired.

"Uh, oh" he pushed off the ground to the pillar's stem and climbed up. He could hear the white mobian talk but couldn't make out the words moments later red veins sprouted across the shells surface.

He halted his climb inspected the orb then continued up till he reached the top popping his head over the edge to see what silver was doing, "Hello?"

Silver snapped out of his trance and peeked down his mouth disappearing in his white fur, He bent into a crouch to get closer, "Uh...what?"

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked seriously, silver seemed to hesitate before answering, "Ya, I'm fine"

He's tired, sonic thought keeping a worried expression on his face. He watched silver float over to another pillar, he let go crossing his arms as he floated down to the path again.

"Alright then, now how about we explore and find an exit" he began walking Silver followed above floating from pillar to pillar, "then I can figure out what's going on"

"Blue Wind!" He froze looked back and burst forward into a run, all he saw were white jagged teeth. "Why is everyone chasing ME today!?" He yelled sarcastically.

"Hey now he's gotten pretty fast." Sonic laughed after noticing silver keeping the exact same pace using his psykokenesis, he quickly did a slide to dodge a falling pillar the reminisce of a red flash disappeared off of it.

"Stay out of this time keeper!" silver yelled something back making the hedgehog turn his head to look back. The young hedgehog was now on top of the creature it was a red bellied shark of some sort, it swam around violently trying to shake it's rider off.

"Better watch where you're going..." a husk voice warned, he faced forward again multiple red sparks flashed around striking pillars on both sides causing them to topple over, he slid under them rolling when necessary to evade the structures.

Sand flew everywhere like a fog as they hit ground, he noticed a larger red light that stayed hovering over one of the destroyed pillars.

"That's enough" he sped up the pillar and kicked at the light, a gloved hand grabbed his ankle through the bubble. Immediately when the hand penetrated the bubbles surface the color of it changed to red.

"Nice try, but you'll have to try harder than that blue wind" the figure threw him down behind him then disappeared, Sonic landed flipped and ran again entering the ruined city, "I swore that was—"

He looked overhead the shark was headed straight for him he slowed into a slight jog waiting for it to cross his path.

"Ready...set"

He bent lower now staring at the red glow on the belly of the carnivore, "GO!" he shot up using his head to smash into the red glare of the fish. The belly shattered, pieces flying off fazed away into red dust.

The blue hedgehog watched as it swam even crazier than before crashing through building, and then he looked surprised when it collided with the largest structure. It floated down like a paper sheet floating down in the air the tower creaked as it crumbled down onto the shark and silver.

"Silver!" he pulled at some of the boulders but nothing happened they were too heavy.

He stopped pulling when his bubble cracked and dissipated, buckling tightly as he held his breath and pulled once again at the rubble. But to no avail, the shark's tail suddenly came up out of the rocks striking him hard in the stomach the air coughed out roughly.

"No—"he coughed, the rocks rose p and the shark sped out without his white companion holding on.

"Chaos—SPEAR!"

His eyes drifted closed the last thing he saw was the green blare of a palm.


	5. Camp fire stories

**Read and review**

* * *

The blue hedgehog sprang up defensively and looked around taking in his surroundings carefully a dimly lit cave the only source of warmth or light came from a flickering fire in the center.

He took a deep breath, "I will always hate water..." slapping the one side's ear to make water escape the other.

He sat up and realized a blanketed silver laying by the fire, quickly crawling to the shivering albino's side.

He looked him over then pat him guiltily, "I'm sorry silver"

The younger one squeaked quietly and incoherently at Sonic's touch, he stared at the fire questioningly.

"What was with that other shadow?" he mumbled remembering the figure he attempted to strike in the sunken water-polis.

"don't worry he's in better condition then you." his gave shot above the flames to see his dark double's gleaming red pupils staring down at him from a rock edge with his arms crossed.

"shadow!" he hopped from the ground but was forced back to the ground by the darker hedgehog.

"stay down"

"That's enough shadow!" Shadow's ears curved back irritably as he backed away barring his teeth at sonic, an elderly man came forward out of the shadows wearing a G.U.N. uniform.

"you? Figures...what up? Why are you sending the army after me?" both GUN members gave him strange looks.

"you assault our headquarters, and steal an object of importance to shadow then ask why we pursue you?" the man's tone hardened, shadow climbed back up to his perch his hand sparking red and green flashes.

Sonic whistled in an impressed tone, "k what did I supposedly steal from you guy's?" Shadow growled a warning to his double.

"don't play dumb with me faker"

The commander put his hand up to silence the two but to his surprise shadow jumped over him and sonic had already moved out of his landing spot, every limb cried out in pain as he dodged the raging black arms hybrid.

"Shadow!"

Sonic was about to retaliate when both hedgehogs froze and lifted into the air.

"Ok what's going on?"

The two looked back to the fire, silver stood shakily both hands in the air.

"Put me down!" Shadow hissed dangerously, silver frowned giving his own glare.

"No keep them up, shadow you need to calm down" the little hedgehog looked back, the commander had his arms crossed and didn't seem amused at all.

"Put me DOWN!" red sparks shot across the cave , the commander ignored it and came closer till they were only a few inches, keeping exact eye contact with him.

"stop" Shadow snapped his teeth at him till he suddenly looked confused and wary, his ears perked and the light green glow around him suddenly faded to a red.

"what's happening?" sonic peeped, silver looked around with hesitance then at his hand neither glowed at all.

"I'm not...this is just like with the bubbles! Watch out!"

silver pulled the human back and shadow's sparks all attracted back to him and a surge caused an explosion the flame went out leaving them all in darkness with only a rasping left in the corner of the room


	6. triple threat

"shadow you ok?" Sonic searched the darkness as best he could listening to his counter part's speeded breathing.

"Leave me alone" was the only response, "Fine mr. grumpy and silver?"

"where just fine" He saw the neon veins glowing in a a few passes from him he walked to him and smiled, "uess it's good that you're yourown light show huh?"

"Ya very funny now what happened?" silver questioned looking at the circular symbol on his palm, "I wasn't the one doing that"

"Correct" A dark hiss responded, sonic looked in the direction the voice came from, "Who's there?"

"someone"

"Oh that's alot of help" he joked poking a finger in his ear, a sudden echo of water dripping reverberated throught the cavern. Sonic shivered irritably.

"I suggest you cover your eyes" the voice hissed, sonic fliched the voice now right infront of him.  
"from what? who-" He felt a cold grip on his throat then everything became red and bright, "Hey!"

Whn he regained his senses he felt wind all around him he opened one eye but closed it right away.

"Aw, still scared of the water?" he opened his eyes, "that voice..."

"Yes that voice come on now catch up! I'm getting bored!" he was falling towards a misty river, rocks and sand visible portraying it's shallowness. On either side was jungle like greenery and the sky was a nice bright blue.

He stuck his feet bellow him and in a matter of moments he was racing down the river using stones and fallen logs as his path way.

"Where are you!" He called looking around for anything out of the ordinary. There was a sudden rush in the water flow he fell forward landing on a mossy log that was being carried down by the over powering forc of the current.

"Right here!" the log lurched up as something landed on the other end ofthe log, he held on tight as the his end entered the water again then looked at the opposite end his jaw dropped with aww.

"Wha!? who are you!" the opposite figure was an exact mimic of himself only taller, his spines were a darker hue then his own and more ruffled and his shoes were different then his own having an odd insignia on them.

"Why whatever do you mean?" the double walked forward ignoring the fact he was on a log rushing through a rapids ride, he bent down and stuck his tongue out at sonic them grabbbed his both of his back spines ad lifted him up so they made eye contact from inches away.

"I'm you don't you recognize me?" he laughed with his tongue still out, he tossed sonic to the other end of the log.

"Only I'm older" he smiled his eyes peircing him, Sonic stood up shakily balencing himself on the log.

"I don't get it..."  
"Of course not But bored so hurry up and make your move!" he called getting into a fighting position, Sonic stared at him blankly. The double sighed and stood up again.

"Come on! what are you waiting for?" he frowned smugly and stared at the blu hero, Sonic scratched his head.

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to why I have yet another LOOK ALIKE!!!!"  
He laughed amuzingly at the now baffled dark double, "Look alike?"

"Are you metal?"  
"No"  
"shadow?"  
"that's a stupid question I'm not black you dope!"

"well?"  
"knuckles in discuise?"  
"oh for the love of-" The dark jumped forward sonic hopped up and landed on anoher log being rushed down the river, he looked back the dark double was following him.

"Don't think I'm you? we'll see about that" Sonic smiled, "You asked for it"  
He went forward running across the water now using it as a platform he went around twists and turns then looked back to see if he'd lost his double and as he expected he was gone.

"Run run run as fast as you can, you think I can't catch you but I know I can!" he looked the his right and keeping the exact same pace was the dark sonic.

"what the hey your fast"  
"I'M YOU!"  
"alright then lets make this interesting" The blue hero spun into a spin dash and aimed at the dark who in turn also mimicked him turning into a pall of dark light he struck back. They colided flying in different directions.

Sonic landed on the river bank he scrambled away from the rushing water and saw that his enemy's hand was sticking out of the rushing water.

"Ha!...wait I can't just..." he went to go forward but the hand was gone, and the water was now bubbing.

"I am you, and you are me" the dark double began rising out of the water anger flaring in his golden pupils, Sonic watched as he now stood on the water.

"Your time is almost up, come and join us so we can get revenge on all those that betrayed us!" The dark put his hand out expectantly, Sonic scoffed slightly.

"If you are me then you know that I can't dp that for what ever revenge you have I'll stop you like I do Egg head everytime he has a bright idea" he smiled crossing his arms, the dark hissed sticking his tongue out.

"That nincompoop is nothing compared to what we have in store! You will be betrayed!"

"Why? by who?" sonic asked boredly not believing a word of the angry mimic.

"the world, they fear you! they may praise you now but in the end theywill never accept that which is different! I know it happens I'm-we are here to stop it very soon" The double laughed evily, sonic sighed.

"alright then..." he turned to leave.

"you are making a grave mistake sonic." The blue hero turned, "who? me or you?"

"that's it, get him!"the dark rose up as the water formed a dark familiar from. A miniature perfect chaso stared at him the water forming it's body was murky with mud and grass and it's eyes were red instead of green.

"Chaos? but how-" Dark laughed, "Chaos can do lot's of things his speacialty is bringing these baddies back to life"

"huh? your not making much sense" Dark sneered and jumped up landing on a tree vine he pointed at sonic.

"Fetch!"sonic twitched as the muddy chaos opened it's mouth a light formed in and blasted forward creating a beam aimed right at the hero.

read and review


	7. The jungle run

Sonic ran through the dense leaves dodging the ocasional beam laser that chaos shot, tree's were falling all around him and it was getting ridiculous as he jumped over them. He Grabbed a vine hanging from a tree and ran up the trunk as it fell before it hit the ground he jumped to another tree completing a series of dashes across tumbling trees he got to a large tree and jumped up to a fungus cap sticking off it's wooden surface.

When chaos appeared it roared up to him , he stuck his tongue out and waved. "what's wrong slimey can't climb?"

the beast hissed shooting the base of the tree right in half, he jumped up the fungus caps as it spiraled down to the ground the popped out the top shooting out into the air whooping as he did so.

~SsS~

The ninja uncloaked himself as he snuck through the foliage of the jungle, he could hear explosions in the distance so traveled wearily awaiting anything that would send him into a defensive mode.

He stopped when a russling moved through the bush infront of him and he took a kunai out getting ready to throw it.

"Chao, Chao!" There was a pause before a blue chao popped out of the bush and grappled onto his head fearfully, Espio grunted as he pulled it off and held it infront of him. it was shivering and terrified as it tried clinging to his hand.

"Hey little felah what's the matter?" he soothed as he pet it, that's when a winded sound rushed towards them and before he had a chance he dissapeared in a faze of blue.

~SsS~

"Yo Espio what's up?" The chameleon's eyes snapped open and he inspected his situation Sonic had him under his arm and the chao was unconsious, a rush of green was his vision.

"Sonic! what?"

"Sorry Got a follower who intent on eating me and possibly conquering the world" The speedy mobian explained, Espio sighed.

"Since when is it not that with you?" Sonic laughed.

He Rushed up another fallen log and slid across it's surface as he continued, Espio shut his eyes as the blue hedgehog jumped a rocky ledge to another set of logs.

"Sonic! Stop! Can you even tell where your going!"

"Sure I can it's easy!"

The ninja sighed slamming his eyes shut tighter until everything stopped.

He was dropped and the chao immidiatly came back to life and scurried away.

"so what are you up to anyways?" Sonic asked sticking a pinky in his ear, Espio took a moment to right himslef before giving sonic the evil eye.

"I was here to look for a signal of the chao emerald till you decided I needed to get attack by wind." Sonic shrugged.

"what you rather get eaten by chaos?"

"chaos?"

"yep, he's not a happy camper." Sonic dissapeared up a nearby tree then down it again in a flash.

"Ya took pout a good portion of the tree's he's not a good aimer" Espio crossed his arms.

"I thought chaos was inside the master emerald"Sonic nodded.

"Ya. . .oh" A look of realization crossed his feature.

"now that I think about it knux was yelling at me for stealing it and I just saw someone who looked like me" he explained plainly, This peeked the others interest.

"Another you" he snorted non chalantly, The hedgehog nodded.

"Ya and he wasn't very smart, but he had chaos with him" Espio nodded.

"I see. . ."

"So I wagger since there's always one person who has all the info on evil guyts around I should check there first."

Sonic laughed, "and we all know who that is. . . "

Both sweatdropped, "eggman"


End file.
